This invention generally relates to an improvement in the operability of machines such as facsimile, copying machines and the like, and more particularly to a device for changing position of an operation panel of the machine in accordance with the installed position of the machine.
Operation panels of conventional construction are provided with switches, dials, indicators, and the like have been secured fixedly to the respective machines generally on top surfaces of the device. Therefore in some installation conditions, the characters and the like indicated on the operation panel are apt to be obscured or viewed by the operator upside down. The panels are fixed to the frame and no alternative positioning is possible without a complete redesign of the device.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views explaining the above described features of this invention. Walls 4 define a business room 3 having generally therein a desk 1 and a chair 2 for the operator. In the situation where a copying machine or the like 5 is located along the wall 4 as indicated by a one-dot chain line, the operator sitting on the chair 2 will see the switches 8 and the like on the operation panel 6 correctly from the front side of the machine (in the arrow direction) as shown in FIG. 2(A). However, when the machine 5 is located as indicated by the solid line, for instance, at a side of the desk 1, the operation panel 6 previously arranged on the machine to be seen from the front side thereof (in the arrow direction) is observed from the operating position (on the chair 3) inversely as shown in FIG. 2(B). The result that the recognition of various indications and switches 8 on the panel 6 is made difficult since the operator will be unable to immediately recognize the indicator signal. The result is a tendency toward giving rise to erroneous operation of the equipment.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a device where the orientation of an operation panel secured to the machine frame can be altered easily, and the above described drawbacks of the conventionally secured operation panel can be thereby eliminated.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for rotating the position of an operation panel that does not interfere with the overall construction and operation of the system.
These and other objects are attained by means of an operating panel located on an office machine having connection arranged symmetrically relative to a rotating axis of the operation panel. The internal wiring extends in a sufficient length so that the panel can be rotated and secured at positions 180.degree. apart.